


Square I1: "As you wish" (Princess Bride)

by BarbaraKaterina



Series: FrostIron Bingo '19 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, FrostIron Bingo 2019, Getting Together, Loki learns Midgardian culture, M/M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraKaterina/pseuds/BarbaraKaterina
Summary: Loki gradually learns to appreciate popculture. Some other aspects of staying on Midgard, he needed much less time to learn to love.





	Square I1: "As you wish" (Princess Bride)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FrostIron Bingo Round One, prompt I1: "As you wish" (Princess Bride)
> 
> This really doesn't work unless you know Princess Bride...but everybody knows Princess Bride, right? Right?

Stark's tendency to communicate half in popculture references was, to Loki's mind, one of his most irritating characteristics. 

That he did it to other humans, well, that was his business Loki supposed. But with Loki? When he knew Loki had no way to understand him? That was just… Well, the child in him wanted to say mean, and really, Loki didn't have a better term for it. It was like talking in front of someone in a language they didn't know - a revenge Loki would have immediately taken, if All-Speak didn't make it impossible. 

When he'd complained to Stark, he was laughed off and simply told that he could always catch up on Midgardian culture. 

At first, Loki swore he'd never do that, just as a matter of principle. But Stark's nicknames… He wanted, no, he _needed_ to know what they meant. 

At first he tried searching on the Internet, but he found that the information was often incomplete or biased, that it frequently missed what Stark intended to say or imply. 

So, in the end, he gave up and had JARVIS compile a list of films and music Stark was referencing in his nicknames. 

It was enlightening. The music was terrible - Stark clearly had no taste - but the films… Well.

Some of them were not bad. 

Some, in fact, were quite good. 

And the system that was showing them had a little "more like this" button Loki could click, and that, as it turned out, was quite the rabbit hole. 

Soon Loki was watching films he was quite certain Stark wouldn't watch if they were the last entertainment on Earth, but Loki liked them. 

What was more, he began to understand the poetry of referencing them in speech. 

The first time he'd called a journalist 'Ms. Skeeter', Stark almost had a heart attack, but once he got over the shock, he began to pester Loki with questions. What was he watching, and why was he watching it? How did he like it? Would he like recommendations? Would he maybe like to watch some of those recommendations with Tony? 

The answer to the last question was a resounding yes. Thankfully Loki managed to tone down his enthusiasm in what he said aloud, but it still meant that he was now regularly watching the more action-filled films with Tony in the penthouse of the Avengers tower. Sometimes other members of the team joined them as well, but generally they were less comfortable around Loki than Tony, so it tended to be just the two of them, which suited Loki just fine. 

There were still those films he was quite sure Tony wouldn't enjoy, though, and he watched those on his own. 

And sometimes he made references to them as well, a kind of a secret language that allowed him to hint at things he didn't, for various reasons, feel he could say outright, safe in the knowledge it all went over Tony's head. 

The day after he saw Princess Bride for the first time, Tony had asked him for cover of invisibility in battle and Loki replied "as you wish" with a small, private smile. 

A day later, Tony asked for assistance in the lab, and again Loki said "as you wish", this time earning a fleeting look. 

Two days later, it was passing the coffee, a day after that it was helping out with healing, then it was some translation issue. Always, Loki was ready to oblige with an "as you wish" at him lips, and it always made him a little warm inside to say it. 

And then one day they were in the lab again, and Tony asked for a screwdriver, and as Loki handed it over with his usual answer, Tony stepped close to him and said: "I love you, too." 

And, well. 

That was that.


End file.
